Desperate Embrace
by TheAngelofFate
Summary: It's been three months since my life altering battle with Naruto, three months since I realized what a complete idiot I was being in the past. But to me the most important thing was that it has been three months since Itachi came back. AU from Naruto Manga Chapter 700. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1 Strange Feeling

AN: So this idea just popped into my head and I have no idea where the hell it came from but I hope you guys like it regardless.

It's an AU story following the events of chapter 700 of the Naruto Manga. In this Sasuke never goes on a redeeming himself journey, he stays in the Leaf Village, and the biggest thing: Itachi is alive in this!

I apologize if Sasuke is OOC. And that my knowledge of the Naruto is not on point, I have only read two or three of the NS manga books and that was when they were trying to save Gaara being kidnapped by Sasori and the clay explosion dude (Sorry, forgot his name.)

Again I know this is random, but I hope you l enjoy it nonetheless.

* * *

><p>I groaned out as I felt someone poke my cheek softly, turning over I tried to ignore the person and fall back asleep.<p>

Unfortunately for me the person was persistent.

_Poke._

_..._

_Poke._

"Sasuke."

Shutting my eyes so tight that I saw multiple colors, I stubbornly made no reply.

I heard a exasperated sigh then another poke, this time it was harder, to the point where I could feel the tip against the side my teeth.

"Time to get up, Sasuke. You don't want to be late for your first day as a Substitute Sensei. Do you?"

_Five more minutes?_ I thought to myself, knowing I sounded eight years old but not caring in the least.

It's been three months since my life altering battle with Naruto, three months since I realized what a complete idiot I was being in the past. But to me the most important thing was that it has been three months since Itachi came back.

None of us still know how it happened. Not even Tsunade could give me a straight answer on how my big brother came back to life. All she did was pound on my door, yank me out of my apartment and down to the main medical bay where Itachi lay sleeping, calm and peacefully.

His face smooth, clean, and un-cracked, he no longer resembled a china doll, like it did the last time a saw him, when I witnessed him fade away in a white light when he released the Reanimation Jutsu. At the time he had slept for another week before he opened his eyes.

"Your as stubborn as ever, otouto. Don't forget _your _the one who wanted to be a Sensei."

Letting out a puff of breathe from finally giving into my brother's command, I turned over on my back and faced him. "I know. But that doesn't mean I'll immediately be accepted be everyone just because I've become of Substitute Sensei, in fact they might hate me more now that I'm in charge of their kids. Considering what I did and tried to do to them all."

My first few weeks back at the Leaf I was under everyone radar, every couple of hours the ANBU Black Ops would 'secretly' keep an eye on me. I was glared at other Shinobi and people around the shops. I wasn't everyone's favorite person anymore, and I never excepted to be.

But things are better now, a lot more people have accepted me back into the Village.

A hand resting on my arm brought me out of my thoughts as I saw Itachi smiling at me. "They aren't too happy with me either, Sasuke."

_Shit... I forgot. As bad as it is for me, it must be worse for him. _Realizing that people of the Leaf are probably more wary of my brother considering he was a former member of the Akatsuki for so long, but then again so was I._  
><em>

Itachi's hand squeezed my upper arm in reassurance, the one that was half gone and replaced with a bandaged wrapped chakra hand. I suddenly took a huge gulp as I felt that strange sensation again, it made me toss the covers off my body and skip out of my brother's grip.

I cleared my throat, trying not to look at the hurt on Itachi's face as he knelt on against my bed, the look he thought I couldn't see because my back was turned to him.

This has been happening ever since he came back. Every time Itachi would show the slightest of comfort towards me or anyone, I'd get this sensation that I can't describe and I either snap at, shy away or ignore him. But this sensation, this emotion that I can't identify, is worse when my brother tries and hugs me.

And each time this happens, Itachi gets more and more disappointed.

For me, seeing that look in his eyes, it hurts and it makes me feel guilty. I want to comfort him, repaying what he did for me when we were children, but every time I do my body freezes and my mouth shuts and the words I want to say, won't come out.

Putting on the last bit of my clothing I turned around and faced my big brother. Giving him a small smile, trying to let my expression do the talking since my words wouldn't.

He returned it with a smile Itachi only used with me. It was his big brother-loves his-little brother smile. Silently sighing in relief I offered him my hand to help him up.

He took it without hesitation.

"Ready?" He asked, his voice mature and full of kindness as he stared at me.

"Let's get this over with." I said using the tone I would when I was bored or annoyed, adjusting my Leaf Village headband on my forehead.

Itachi laughed and ruffled my hair playfully.

I laughed too, silently thanking my mind and body for allowing my still broken nii-san to at least be playful with his self-redeeming otouto.

Together, we walk outside.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't really know where I'm going with this story, well I kinda do then I kinda don't, meh I don't know!<p>

Anyway thoughts on this? Please leave them in a review and I'll see you guys soon


	2. Chapter 2 Random Asshole

"So what Sensei am I filling in for?" I asked as my brother and I walk passed the different shops in the Lead Village.

"Ebisu."

I stopped abruptly, upon hearing that name. "The closet pervert?" The nickname Naruto uses to describe the 'by-the-book man, shot out of my mouth before I knew what I was saying.

Itachi stopped as well, completely caught off guard by my little comment, turning his head towards me he tried to hide the smirk on his face, but failed. "Yes. I suppose."

We resume our walk. "What made him need a Substitute?"

"Kakashi said that he has a bad case of the stomach flu."

"Hmm." I hummed out, letting that sink in. Then it crossed my mind that I never asked Itachi what he was going to be doing today. "So big brother what are-?"

"Uchiha!"

Itachi and I both turned to the voice who called our name, a man was walking towards us and by the look on his face he didn't seem happy.

_Here we go again..._

"You." The man outstretched his hand and pointed to Itachi. "I've got words to say to you." Itachi turned his body and faced the angry civilian of the Leaf Village.

"Really? And what would they be?" He asked politely, his voice calm and his face expressionless.

The man glared at me and then my brother. "You may have a lot of people here fooled but not me, a leopard doesn't change it spots and I _refuse_ to believe your actually a good guy as the Fourth Hokage said. We both know your just a psychopathic _murder_ who never should have been born!"

Anger boiled up within my stomach at his words. _Leave my brother alone, you asshole!_

Stepping forward I attempted to tell the man to get the hell away from us when Itachi put his arm out, stopping me. "I'm sorry you feel that way-"

"Like _hell_ your sorry! People like you don't feel remorse!"

I grinded my teeth together, the more I listen to this random man insult Itachi the more I want to punch him. I watched as the man raised his finger and jabbed it against Itachi's chest. "You know where you should go-"

"What seems to be the trouble here?" Came another voice, one that I immediately recognized.

Looking up I saw that it was Kakashi, with him was the grandson of the Third Hokage Konohamaru and his teammates,

Upon seeing Kakashi, my brother bowed his head in an apologetic way. "I'm sorry, Kakashi. It's my fault, I regretfully angered this man. Kakashi gazed at the man, his face as expressionless as Itachi's. "Is that so? May I ask what you did?"

Itachi stared back at my former Sensei. "I don't know."

Kakashi nodded his head once. "I see, well then if you don't know what you did to anger him then it's clear to me that it's not your fault. It's him who should be saying he's sorry." He stated giving his best authoritive gaze.

Shaking his head, the man stubbornly refused to apologize. "Screw this!" He hissed out loudly and walked away. I watched him go and glared at his back. Knowing fully well the man had every right to not trust Itachi and I, but that didn't stop me from being angry.

"Well now that that little matter is out of the way, should we proceed?" Kakashi asked gesturing to the three children behind him.

Itachi nodded, though there was a look in his eyes I couldn't identify. "Right. Alright Sasuke, I'll leave these kids with you, I'll see you soon."

_What? He's leaving?_ Where the hell is he going?

"But-" I began, taking a step forward.

Fingers reached out and poked my forehead. The strange feeling came back, making me bite down on my tongue to keep from snapping at Itachi. He smiled, apparently not noticing the look on my face I'm trying hard to hide.

"Do your best, otouto. I just know you'll be a great Sensei." The minute he let his fingers drop, I calmed down. Looking him in the eyes, I smirked. As I pretended nothing was wrong. "Okay."

He smiled again and took off a crossed the rooftops with Kakashi.

I sighed then turned to the kids I was assigned too. They looked at me with hesitant and cautious gazes.

_So their afraid of me too? I'm not surprised. _Raising my hand in the air and giving it a little shake I gave the three kids my friendliest greeting. "Hey."

Konohamaru immediately returned it, zooming right up to me, he grinned. "Your Sasuke Uchiha, aren't you?"

_I've been back for three months and you just noticed me? Kid, you remind me to much of a knucklehead I know._

I nodded. "That's me."

The kid grinned even wider, his friends rushed over to Konohamaru's side and started talking at once. "Cool! How's it feel to be back in the Village after so long of being away? What's your favorite snack? Do you really have the Sharingan? Could you show it to us?

Taking a step from the three of them I took a breathe.

"It still feels strange. Um, tomatoes. Yes, I do have the Sharingan. And no, I don't think your parents would approve of me using it on you guys."

Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi laughed, all looking satisfied with my answers. Putting my hands in my pockets I walked a little further ahead. _Well here goes nothing. _

"So any of you guys know just what the hell we're doing today?"

Udon swiped his nose before he spoke in a congested voice. "Kakashi Sensei said that we have to locate a missing cat-"

I face palmed my forehead. "That old assignment? Aren't you guys a little old to be doing cat finding missions." Seriously! I get those missions for younger first starter ninja, but these kids?

"Ebisu Sensei told us that it was best for us-"

I gave the kids my signature smirk. "Well Ebisu isn't here. I am. And I've got just the thing to pass the time."

Konohamaru jabbed his fist in the air. "Oh yeah! Something new for a change! Bring it on, Sasuke Sensei!"

_Sasuke Sensei? _

I felt a warm feeling grow in the pit of my stomach. I.. actually like the sound of that. Hearing that name makes me think I still have a chance to live here again, to redeem myself for my past wrongs, that my big brother and I _both_ have a chance to be among the Leaf Village's people again. Itachi more so then me, after everything he's gone through, all the pain he had to shoulder for so long.

If anyone deserves the Leaf's respect and gratitude.

It's my big brother.

Jumping up onto the rooftops, I gazed down at my temporary students. "Alright, show me what you guys can do! _If_ you three can keep up, that is!"

* * *

><p>AN: I know, nothing really happened in this chapter. I apologize.<p>

And that guy was no one in particular. Just an asshole being an asshole who can't keep his comments to himself.

Sasuke Sensei.. *sighs* if only... If only. Poor Itachi, the people of the Leaf aren't cutting him a break, well at least that guy isn't.

A penny for your guy's thoughts? Please leave them in a review and I'll see you all soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Chatting

"So Sasuke, how was Konohamaru and his team?"

I stared at my bowl of ramen that Naruto bought for me after I walked Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi home after I was done training them.

"They were surprisingly corporative and had some good moves. Especially the Third Hokage's grandson. Though he reminds me a lot of you, which frightens me."

Naruto looked offended by my comment. "Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

I turned and faced my friend, letting a smirk form on my face. "Exactly what it sounds like, idiot, your possibly a bad influence on the kid."

He glared at me, then started to shovel his ramen down his throat in annoyance. Then a minute later let out a sigh of contentment. "Oh, I almost forgot. How's Itachi doing?"

"He's fine."

He nudged the side of my arm with his elbow. "Oh I see, still avoiding him huh?"

My heart almost stopped. _What?_

"What are you talking about?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and gave me the rare serious expression that hardly ever on his face. "C'mon Sasuke, I may not be a genius like Neji or as observant as Shino but even I can tell you've been acting different towards your brother, distant."

_So I wasn't doing as good of a job of hiding this strange feeling as I thought I was._

"So you've noticed." I said realizing that's all I could think of.

"It's kinda hard not to when every time Itachi tries to act like a comforting big brother to you or poke your forehead, you look like you want to run away or bit his head off."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose with my fingers. This isn't good, if isn't Naruto knew something was wrong-

"So what's up? I thought you forgave him for what he did. That he didn't have a choice in what happened to you Clan? I mean I haven't once heard you call him Nii-"

"It's not like that, you idiot! I have, I know all that! I just-" I trailed off, how do I explain how I've been acting? How do I explain this sudden sensation I get whenever Itachi tries to be the huggable big brother he was when we were kids?

It's simple. I can't.

Naruto looked like he wanted to say something but what ever it was was cut off.

"Naruto, I thought we agreed that you weren't going to have ramen all the time? It's not heathy."

My friend had the look of a kid getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Kakashi Sensei! What are you doing here?"

Kakashi laughed. "Well I thought I'd treat Itachi here to some ramen for a successful mission."

It was then that I noticed Itachi standing there. He looked tired but smiled at Naruto and I nonetheless.

"Hey, Itachi!"

"Hello, Naruto." My brother replied as he took a set next to me.

"So Kakashi Sensei, what was the mission you had to do with Itachi?"

"Well actually it wasn't really a mission as it was an exercise... Once a month Itachi and I go somewhere and spar for a while."

That took me by surprise as much as it did Naruto. "Why?"

Our former teacher adjusted his headband a crossed his left eye. "To see how much we've improved, to see if we've gotten any stronger since the times before, also to see if our Sharingan's are still at full strength."

"And as always I'm impressed with your skills, Kakashi. Just like I was when I first met you back in our ANBU Black Ops days."

Kakashi put his arm around Itachi's shoulder and smiled through his mask. "Why thank you for the compliment, my friend. But at that age I was foolish-"

"So was I."

"Yes, but you had every right to be, seeing as how young you were."

Itachi smiled, gratitude clear and honest on his face. "...Thank you, Sensei."

"Your welcome."

Then we all began eating. Occasionally Naruto would try and get more ramen, (since Kakashi stopped him at his third bowl), but was denied anymore.

I stayed silent the whole time. Naruto being his loud, cheerful self, and my big brother and Kakashi casually chatting to each other. It's strange, I never realized that Itachi might have someone else he admired other then Shisui. Someone that wasn't his cousin or best friend.

And even if I did, I never thought it would be Kakashi, seeing as I hardly knew him as a kid, I thought it would be someone in our Clan.

In fact, I've never seen Itachi talk this casually to someone else in a long time.

_I guess he's finally adjusted to being back in the Village._

Though seeing this, I couldn't help but feel out of place, left out of the loop. Like I didn't belong in this group of such talkative people.

I then felt a light tug on my sleeve. I turned my head and saw Itachi, giving me the same smile as before.

One that I couldn't help but return immediately.

"So, otouto. Tell me, how was it being a Sensei?" Itachi asked his voice held curiosity and a hint of reassurance. Like he could sense my feeling of out of place-ness and wanted to include me.

_Same old Itachi, always looking after me._

"It was actually kind fun, to see the strength of the future ninjas, Konohamaru has the skills of the Third Hokage, and he's smart. Unlike a certain knucklehead I know."

"-Hey!"

I smirked, feeling triumphant that I could still irk Naruto even though we were now best friends. "So it was fine."

"I'm happy to hear that, Sasuke." My brother stated honestly as a sudden yawn erupted from my brother, impulsively rubbing his eyes.

"Well I think it's time to be heading home." Kakashi announced, getting up and stretching he was soon copied by Naruto and my brother.

_Already? _I was about to say that it seemed to early to be going home, but I stopped when I saw the it was dark out, the street lamps were on and and the sky was black and filled with stars.

The shock must have shown up on my face, because Itachi started to chuckle. "What's wrong, otouto? Did you not realize the time? Were you enjoying yourself too much to notice how late it was getting?"

I felt my cheeks blush in embarrassment, turning away I let out a grumbled "Hnn." As I stood up ad walked away or at least tried too, unfortunately I didn't notice my foot was asleep and fell forward, I would've fallen flat on my face that is if Itachi hadn't caught me. His hands steadied me.

Looking up I saw his fake teasing expression. "Loose your footing, otouto?" He asked his black eyes that were similar to mine showed worry.

The strange feeling shot through me like someone hit me with a brick, I felt nauseated, my chest ached as it usually did, when this would happen.

I jerked out of his grip. "No, of course not! I haven't lost my balance!" I snapped my eyes narrowed and I gritted my teeth.

The look on Itachi's face, the hurt, shocked expression as if someone had slapped him. Seeing that look for the first time in years, hurt more then I would ever admit. I turned away, but not because I was angry, like my brother must think. But cause I couldn't look at him anymore, too ashamed of what I just did.

The farther I got from Itachi then more the feeling went away and the more my heart kept aching. Until the sensation was gone completely, but the aching stubbornly stayed.

_Dammit! What the hell is wrong with me!?_ I thought frustratingly. Why was this happening? I _don't_ want to be this way with Itachi, distancing myself from him and hurting him when he's done nothing wrong. I don't want _this_.

I want to be the way we were together when we were young, when I'd crawl into his futon in the middle of the night after I had awoken from a nightmare about something bad happening to him, where he'd hugged me, rhythmically rocking us back and forth and saying everything was going to be okay and that he wasn't going anywhere. Feeling content being in each others presence.

_That's_ what I want. But something stops me every time I try to grasp it.

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"What?" I asked annoyingly turning my head randomly to the left, reacting upon hearing my name being called out of impulse.

A sharp familiar pain went through the center of my stomach. Having had felt this before I knew immediately what happened.

I had just been stabbed.

I looked into the eyes of my attacker. Those deep purple eyes were filled with hate, an emotion I knew all too well.

"That was for my mother! Your little stunt that your pal Pein pulled got my mother killed! Now it's pay back time!"

So it was revenge that this guy wanted, another emotion I can relate too.

The man twisted the Kunai sharply, I cringed painfully as I started to cough, blood spilled down my mouth.

This- was hurting more then usual. _What the hell?_

"Otouto!"

"Sasuke!"

Then I was on the ground, clinching my stomach I watched helplessly as I gazed at Kakashi, Naruto and my brother subdued the four attackers that ambushed me when I was too caught up in my thoughts.

My whole body began burning, even my chakra wrapped arm felt it. I couldn't breathe, and I could barely move. It felt as though someone had poured acid onto me and it was eating me from the inside out.

Groaning loudly, I coughed blood onto the dirt road.

I felt the side of my face being pressed against something, opening my eyes weakly I saw Itachi gazing down at me with those deeply concerned eyes of his.

"Otouto! Sasuke!?"

"Itachi, we need to get him to the medical bay, Lady Hokage is an expert at this type of thing."

"You no good bastards! Attacking my best friend!? Especially when he's going through something? What the hell!? You guys may be from the Leaf but I swear I'm gonna kick-!"

"Naruto!" I heard Kakashi say sharply. "That's not helping!" Going over, he tried to pry Naruto off the four men.

My vision was starting to black and the sounds around me started to blur together. I cringed again from the agonizing pain, wanting so badly to curl into a ball. A hand rested on the side of my neck, making me look up at Itachi. His grip on me was tight and protective.

Faintly I could feel the damn sensation raise up within me, it made my stomach nauseated and my heart ache once again, but right now I was too weak to act upon it as I had done so unwantingly before.

Choosing to act rather then speak, hoping that this small gesture would show my big brother that I truly did care.

I slowly moved my hand from my stomach and gripped the fabric of clothing a crossed his chest, then moved my head that lay against Itachi's shoulder as I would do when I wanted to be held tighter by brother.

The arms that were wrapped around me stiffened for a minute or two, shocked by the sudden contact I was showing. I don't blame him, this is the first time since he's been back that he's got a chance to be this close to me.

The arms tighten gently, protectively then lifted me up.

And we took off running.

_Funny, that I had to get brutally wounded for my big brother to finally get to hug me._

No longer able to deal with the pain anymore I let Itachi take care of me just this once as I blacked out.

* * *

><p>AN: WHEW! That took longer then I expected to finish!<p>

Please let me know what you guys think of this chapter in a review!

Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go rest my eyes for a bit, my left eye hurts from staring at my phone screen too long this whole day.

See you guys soon.


	4. Chapter 4 Steps

The first thing that I registered was there searing pain in my lower body. I groaned softly, not wanting to open my eyes just yet.

"Sasuke?"

I knew that voice.

"Sakura?"

Feeling her hand grasp mine made me open my eyes. I immediately saw aqua blue orbs staring at me with concern as they always were when I was hurt.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, her voice was a professional calm, because right now she was a medical ninja, but it held her affectionate nature that I have been warming up too these last couple months.

She laid her hand on my cheek, which I leaned into as I answered her question. "Like someone lit a fire inside my stomach."

"Well if you had gotten here any later you'd be feeling worse then you do now."

Knowing immediately it was Kakashi. I asked the question that was on my mind. "What happened to me?"

"You were poisoned. It's a rare poison that's soul purpose is to spread an acid-like substance through out the body, leaving burn marks on the arms and legs, until it reaches the heart. And after that, well... Nothing more can be done."

I let that sink in for a minute for two. "What happened to the guys that attacked me?"

My former Sensei stepped away from the wall he was leaning against and gave me a smile through his mask. "Don't worry they're in the custody of the ANBU Black Ops. They won't be a problem for the time being."

Then another question raised in my mind. "Where's Itachi?" Noticing he wasn't here in the room, like I thought he'd be.

"Well, I don't know. After he ran here and they got you on the stretcher he just left."

_Left?_ _Why?_ "Why would he leave? Where'd he go?" I started to get up from the medical bed I was laying on, having the sudden urge to find my brother.

Sakura placed her hands on my chest and lightly push me down. "You shouldn't be moving so soon, your wound maybe healed but you should still take it easy."

"But Itachi-"

"Relax, I'm sure he's fine. You on the other hand still need to rest for a couple more hours before you can go home." Kakashi stated as he walked over and placed on hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Sakura, you've been here for hours, go home and get some sleep."

Sakura looked hesitant on leaving, giving me a worried expression but soon nodded her head soon after and left the room.

...

...

Three days later I was released from Lady Hokage's care, the strange thing was that during my time in the medical bay Itachi hadn't come and seen me once.

I'm hoping that he's in our apartment Tsunade gave us, because where else could he be?

Unlocking the door and going inside I looked down and saw his shoes on the floor.

_So he's home, that's good._

Taking my own shoes off I made my way down the hall and saw my brother for the first time since the incident.

"Hey." I said a small smile appeared on my face as I tried to hide the curiosity on why Itachi wouldn't visit me in the hospital.

Itachi looked up from the table he was sitting at in the kitchen, he gripped the glass of orange juice in his hand. "Hello, Sasuke. How are you feeling?"

I scratched the back of my head. "I'm fine." Which was the truth, apart from the slight dull pain in my stomach the wound has completely healed.

By the look in my big brothers eyes he could tell I wasn't telling the whole truth. Walking over to the fridge, I opened it and looked for something fizzy to drink. "Well there is a small pain in my stomach, but I'm fi-"

"Forgive me, otouto. This is all my fault."

My eyes widened at this statement. He thinks it's his fault? Why? It's mine, not his. "What are you talking about? It's not your fault."

"If I hadn't made you angry you wouldn't have run ahead to get away from me and so you wouldn't have gotten hurt... I'm sorry."

No. I won't have him go and blame himself that wasn't under any circumstance, his fault. It's mine, if I hadn't acted out on that damn unidentified feeling, then I wouldn't have gotten jumped by those three assholes. "Itachi, it's not your fault."

"Ah, but it is-"

Swirling around I shook my head and glared at him. "No, it's not. It's mine." I looked down at the floor, feeling guilty that my brother was feeling this much ashamed of himself. "If I hadn't stormed off-"

"You had every right too-"

"No, I didn't. You did nothing to make me angry Itachi, I overreacted. I'm the one who should be apologizing." I felt a presence in front of me, looking up I saw it that my brother had moved swiftly (like the skill ninja he has always been) in front of me.

Itachi was staring at me, searching my eyes to see if I was possibly lying. Then he placed a hand on my head. "Are you sure your alright, otouto?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Itachi. I'm alright."

The color, I hadn't realized was gone, came back into his face at my words and he smiled. "Good. I'm relieved, you had me very worried, Sasuke. So much that I couldn't bring myself to see you, I was too ashamed of myself."

"I thought it was because you didn't care." I said as a joke, which surprised me, considering I haven't joked since I was a kid.

But seeing how my big brother reacted to my words, he obviously didn't know I was joking. He leaned forward and placed his forehead against mine. He looked at me, his eyes identical to mine held guilt and hurt.

I stared at him in return, not able to look at anything else. I was starting to get a vibe of déjà vu. Has this moment happened before?

"Don't think that, otouto." Itachi said as he moved his hand to the back of my head.

_Oh right._

This _did_ happen before, it was when we were in the underground, after Itachi put Kabuto under his Visual Jutsu. My big brother did this exact movement, before he disappeared, at the time, I thought for good.

"I have never once thought that. Not once. I have always cared, Sasuke." My brother said in a voice that sounded slightly desperate for me to believe him.

Then it happened, that _damn_ sensation came back, it boiled in my stomach and was persistent for me to let it out.

_No!_ I shouted inside my head. Angry at myself for this happening again. _I don't know what the hell is wrong with me but I won't have Itachi be hurt again by this- whatever this is!_

Thinking back to what Kakashi said after Sakura left the my hospital room.

{Flashback. Three days ago.}

_"Alright, I'm going to be blunt for once and get straight to the point." Kakashi said as he closed the door Sakura just walked out of. "What's been going on with you?"_

_My eyes widen in shock. "What you talking about?"_

_"I'm talking about you and Itachi, whenever he does something brotherly, as Naruto puts it, you get suddenly angry. I thought that you were pasted all that he did when you two were young?"_

_I pinched the bridge of my nose, suddenly getting a headache._

_Kakashi wasn't like Naruto, unlike knucklehead, Kakashi would push me until I'd talk and say whatever it is that's in my mind._

_Which is exactly what he was doing now. "Look, I couldn't explain this to Naruto, what makes you think I'll be able to with you?"_

_"Try me." Was all that my former Sensei said._

_I sighed and attempted to tell him the sudden unidentified sensation I'd get when it came to my big brother._

_Kakashi listened, like the patient man he was. "And you have no clue what this is?"_

_"No."_

_"Hmm." Kakashi hummed out, putting his index and thumb fingers to his chin in thought. "Have you thought about going to see Tsunade? She might know something."_

_"Is this situation really that bad that I have to see her? Do you think that this feeling might go away?"_

_"You said this started three months ago? Do you think it's going to go away on it's own?"_

_I stayed silent, he was right._

_"Look I'm not trying to tell you what to do, your old enough to think for yourself, just think about it for a while then come get me when you've made up your mind."_

{End of Flashback.}

Was he right? Should I go see the Hokage about this?

I felt Itachi's hand touch my cheek. His face showed deep concern as he stared at me. "Otouto? What's wrong?"

I bit my lower lip.

Should I tell him? Should I tell him what's going on, what I have been dealing with these last few months? Would my brother just blame himself? That's the last thing I wanted, but..

I leaned forward and laid my head on Itachi's shoulder, staying silent as I forced myself to not react on this boiling impulse that ran through out my body. Forced myself to stiffly accept my brother's comfort.

Itachi wrapped his arms around me

My body shook, protesting, urging me to lash out at Itachi, like I did before, when he tried to kidnap Naruto. Hesitating for a second I opened my mouth.

"I need to tell you something." My voice was a combination of harshness and worry.

His arms tightened around me, as he nodded. "Okay." Itachi said softly, letting me go and lead the way to the couch as he sat us both down. Looking up, I gazed up at Itachi, seeing his caring eyes staring at me with a small, reassuring smile on his face, made my heart crack with guilt.

"What is it?" His voice held the tone he only used with me, the comforting one. Because being my big brother, came so easily to him.

I took a deep breathe, trying to get the words out without unwantingly snapping at Itachi. "There's-" My voice sounded angry, so I cleared my throat several times. "There's a reason why I've been avoiding you, why I've been so harsh to you so randomly."

Itachi stayed quiet, though the look on his face told me he was getting concerned.

"I... I can't really explain it. But- But it seems every time you act the way you were when we were young, when you act _yourself_, I get this random rush of a feeling, a sensation and it's so overwhelming that I sometimes can't help but act upon it."

I looked at my feet. "I don't what it is, or what's wrong with me. All I know is that it started happening when you came back."

I couldn't tell what type of emotion that was on my brother's face, and that worried me.

"But-" I blurted out quickly. "I want it gone, I _don't_ want to be harsh to you, Itachi. You've been through enough as it is. I _don't_ want you to think that I don't care, I do." My voice became small and lost. "I just don't know what to do."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning my head upward, my brother gave me a smile. "It's okay, Sasuke. I believe you. We'll figure this out, alright. I'll help you."

"How?" I asked, my body stiffened as _it _came back.

Then suddenly Itachi hugged me. "By taking whatever this is one step at a time." Itachi's voice was calm and determined.

The temptation to yell at him was overwhelming, but I, with much difficultly, choked it down and let him hold me. "I-Itachi-" I said my voice gruff and snappish.

My big brother began to rubbed my back, trying his best to help relax my tense and stiff body. "Baby steps, as mother used to tell us. Remember? We'll get through this."

I gripped the clothing on his back, needing something to hold onto as a continued to force away _it_.

"You and me?"

I nodded roughly, but I was hopeful that if anyone could help me, it was my big brother.

"Alright, you and me."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for not for not updating in a while guys. Been very busy with moving into my new place to write anything at all. But I'm moved in finally, thank <em>frickin<em> god!

I apologize to the people who don't ship Sasuke and Sakura, bit there pairing is canon, no matter if that couples wasn't what Kishimoto was focusing on when he started Naruto.

But _technically _all that pairings at the ending of Naruto _are _canon no matter if we like it or not. Hell they all even have adorable children together! ^v^

Anyway please leave me a review on what you guys thought of this chapter.

And as always, I'll see you guys soon.


	5. Chapter 5 I'm Sorry

Telling Itachi about why I was acting so snappish to him was relieving. I felt a weight being lifted off my shoulders, now that he knew, as well as understood, and that he was going to help me in anyway he could, made me wish I'd done it months ago.

The both of us ended up falling asleep on the couch, Itachi's arms were still wrapped around me as I stirred from my slumber.

My brain and body were still half asleep so I had no energy nor the thought process to feel or act upon _it_. In fact, I closed my eyes, sighing contently, I leaned further into Itachi, wanting to soak up my brothers welcomed comfort while I could, while I still had the chance.

I heard Itachi take in a deep breathe as his arms tightened around me on reflex. A few minutes later I felt something brush a crossed my cheek. Moving my head, I opened my eyes and saw my big brother, staring at me with a look of hesitation and affection on his face.

"Otouto?" He said. "How are you?" I adjusted myself as I settled back into the warmth.

"Tired." I replied simply, honestly.

"You seem to be doing alright." Knowing that he wasn't talking about my stomach injury, I let out a sigh. "That's because I've just woken up."

The room fell into a comfortable silence as we sat there.

As the minutes passed, and as my body and brain began waking up I could feel _it_, slowly creeping, slowly raising. Not wanting to deal with it right now I reluctantly moved my way out of Itachi's embrace.

_Just when I got comfortable too._

Itachi gave me a confused looked that last only a second before turning into understanding. "Sorry." I muttered feeling guilty. "I don't want too, but..." My voice trailed off not knowing how to finish that sentence without sounding like an ass.

I felt a hand ruffle black hair. "It's alright, Sasuke. This give me the time to run my idea by you."

I blinked at his words. "Your idea?" Itachi nodded once.

"Remember what I told you last night? We'll take this in baby steps? I mean the only way I can think of to get rid of this _it_, is to give you what your brain is trying so hard to deny."

"You mean your going to hug me?" I asked doubtful. Could his idea possibly work? It seemed to far fetched, a long shot in the dark. But my brother looked confident enough.

Itachi chuckled, the corner of his mouth turning upward in a half smile. "I don't have to hug you if you don't want me too, there are other ways to show affection. Hugging someone is just the most obvious choice people choose to do."

I let that sink in, I wasn't really sure about his idea. I could snap in rage suddenly and possibly hurt Itachi. That was the last thing I wanted, but...

"What time should it be then?"

My brother hummed out in thought. "Where we're both here, no missions. Day or night doesn't really matter, unless you want to set up a time in the day and a time at night?"

I shrugged my shoulders. It didn't really matter to me.

Itachi grabbed a pad of paper that was laying on the coffee table and began to scribble on it. "How's this, otouto?" Itachi asked handing me the pad of paper I saw that there were two times for all seven days.

1:30. p.m. And 6:30. p.m. A half hour after we've had our lunch and an half hour after we've had our dinner. I gazed at my brother then at the notepad. "Do you really think this will help me?" I asked still unsure. Itachi placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll just have to wait and see, Sasuke."

An hour later Itachi said goodbye to me as he went to his missions he was assigned ny Lady Tsunade. He insisted I stay home, still concerned about my injury, (even though I told him I was fine), he still said I should stay home. Which I did.

For an hour.

Walking the streets of the Village were different then they had been before those guys ambushed me. Where some had been cautious with me, where some didn't trust me, we're now (most of them girls) coming up to me and asking if I was alright. It was a bit uncomfortable, yet strangely familiar seeing the women my age, still gawking at me.

Then out of the blue an arm snaked it's way around my own arm and held on tightly. Turning my head I realized it was Sakura. _Of course. I'm honestly not surprised. _I thought with a small laugh.

Sakura gave the other girls a glare that could scare any rouge shinobi away, and in seconds they were gone.

I smirked. "Nicely done." I praised, as we both walked down the street, our arms still linked together.

Sakura smirked back at me. "Thanks."

It will always amaze me how much she's grown up. I remember how annoying she use to be, always clinging on me, never working on her skills, which is what should've been doing. To me, she was just like all the other girls in the Leaf, the only difference about Sakura and them, was that while the others had a crush on me, Sakura was in loved me. Which I knew, but at the time my heart and mind didn't want anything to do with that type of emotion.

"How's Itachi?" Sakura suddenly asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"He's fine."

"That's good."

Then silence fell between us, not an uncomfortable silence, more awkward. Sakura never does know how to continue a conversation when it comes Itachi, it's only because she doesn't really know him enough to talk about him.

Suddenly a elderly woman stepped in front of us. "Please excuse the interruption." She stated apologetically. "But my nieces have something to apologize for." The lady gestured to her twin, violet eyed nieces, to prove her point, who looked guilty that they got caught rather then they were sorry.

"Girls." Their grandmother said firmly.

They said nothing. Causing their grandmother to sigh in exasperation. "They were caught playing in your Village."

I froze. _My..._

"We didn't do anything wrong!" One of the girls announced angrily. Her sister nodded fiercely. "Yeah! We just wanted somewhere new to play!"

The elderly lady grabbed her granddaughters by the ears and pulled down to quiet them. "That's no excuse for what you two did. You both know that place is forbidden, no one is allowed in or around that Village except for an Uchiha. And not only did you break that rule, but you didn't even bother to _ask_ permission if you guys possibly _could_ go in there."

"Ow, ow ow!" The girls whined as they rubbed their ears with pouty tears in their eyes.

The lady then bowed to me, her grey hair falling onto her face. "I'm sorry about them. Normally I wouldn't be this way for something so miner, but knowing that it was _your_ Village and knowing all the painful things you and your brother went through, I felt it was my duty to say sorry."

"Sasuke?" I heard Sakura say, her voice trying to be comforting. My body felt numb as I watched the scene withe the twin girls and their grandma play out. Had this event happened when I was younger, I would have been furious, but now..

I took a huge gulp of air before I spoke. "All that happened a long time ago. And no one lives their now, it's alright." She looked up and smiled. "Maybe so, but no one still should be allowed there without you or Itachi's consent."

I nodded, finding that arguing with her would get me nowhere, seeing how dedicated to the rules she was. I moved my gazed behind the elderly woman, her granddaughters were trying to make a break for it. Their grandmother wiped around and caught them by back of their dress collars.

_Nice try, girls. But it seems you both have a long way to go before you match up to your grandma's skills._ I thought as I let out a halfhearted, quiet chuckle.

"Don't think you two are off the hook just yet! Your both grounded for a week, and instead of your cousins doing the dishes, it will be the two of you." She announced loudly as she and the girls walked away.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked, I could feel her aqua eyes staring intently at me. "Are you okay?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Uh... Yeah. I'm fine." I said, letting out a small cough. "Sorry, Sakura. I'm gonna go." I told her as I let her arm go and made my way down the streets.

The memories of me as a child kept replaying in my head over and over again. My parents, my aunt and uncle, Shisui, the friends I briefly had. All the moments I shared with them all kept coming back. I tried to push them away, but they refused to leave. They were persistent, stubbornly guiding me the the very place they all occurred in.

Home. Or what once was my home.

I soon found myself walking the path to my Village. Genuinely surprised no one was following me. It didnt take me long before I was in front of the entrance. The Uchiha symbol was still there, it was like it was glowing with rememberance, an echo from the past.

I stood there, frozen to the spot I was in. _Come on, you've done this before!_ I thought to myself. And yet I still wasn't moving. _What's wrong with me!? First it and now this!?_ I was getting so frustrated.

"I thought I'd find you here."

I jumped at the sudden voice. Turing around I saw that it was Itachi. He stood a few feet behind me, his hands were in his pockets and his face looked green as if he was sick or something.

"How-?"

"-A woman came up to me and asked for my forgiveness on behave of her granddaughters for playing in our Village. I figured she must have down the same with you and because your my otouto, I thought you'd come here." Itachi explained as he slowly, almost hesitantly walked up next to me. "Looks like I was right."

"I just..." I bit my lip. "I don't know why I came here." I said honestly.

My brother sighed quietly, pulling his hand out of his pocket he rubbed his arm and then his neck. I stared at him, knowing that this must be worse for Itachinthen it was for me. Where I've here multiple times growing up, the last time Itachi was here was _that_ night. This is the first time he's been back here in nine years. "Well, I knew I had to face this place eventually. I guess that's now."

_This was a bad idea, why in the world had I come here!?_

"Shall we?" Itachi asked his voice clearly faking to be brave for my sake. He obviously wasn't okay. But I nodded anyway. Any or not, there was no turning back now.

We walked the silent, people-less streets of the our old Uchiha Clan. With me, I had a memory with every spot. Occasionally I looked at Itachi, his face was getting paler, though still couldn't read his expression. My brother and I continued our walk, our feet carrying us to none other then our house.

While I hesitated, Itachi opened the door and stepped inside. I followed close behind him, going through the hallway, passed our old rooms with no trouble, making inside the kitchen is when I had to stop. The last conversation I had with our mother was right here.

Sure, I've been in our house multiple times before, but I _always_ avoided the kitchen.

Now that I was here again, I... couldn't take another step. I gripped the side of the counter as my legs started to shake.

"Sasuke?" Itachi said turning around and looking straight at me.

I looked up at my big brother, coming here I had hatred for Itachi, it's how I got through all. But now? I'm here and I'm sad for my brother, how it must have killed him inside to kill everyone, mother and father, his friends, his beloved girlfriend.

"I-Itachi." I stammered out, my grip on the counter was so tight my knuckles turned white. "I..."

I saw Itachi gulp, his eyes looked dull and sad. He calmly walked over to me and without any hesitation or concern for _it_, he hugged me. I was taken aback by the sudden shock of Itachi embracing me, but once my shock was over, _it_ came boiling in my stomach.

I gripped Itachi's clothes as I had done before. _No!_ I shouted hoping my mind would listen. _Leave me alone! _

I pressed my forehead against his shoulder.

"I-Itachi.."

"I know, otouto. Just breathe, try to force it away like you tried before."

I gave my brother a curt nod, trying to do as he asked. It was hard, painful, it was like pulling all my teeth out painful.

It lasted 30 minutes. A minute less then last time. By then I was so exhausted, I was nothing but a limp form laying against my big brother as I started to drift off.

But before I lost consciousness I thought I heard Itachi say "I'm so so sorry, little brother."

When I opened my eyes again I saw the roof of my apartment in the Leaf Village. Still feeling tired I rolled over and tried to fall back asleep. The loud knock on my door prevented me from doing so. Groaning, I got up and opened it.

It was Neji. That shocked me so much my mouth almost dropped, I never thought I'd see him at my doorstep. "Come with me." He ordered in his usual polite tone.

"Where?" I asked suddenly suspicious on where he wanted to take me.

"To the hospital."

Still, I was confused. "Why do I need to go to the hospital?"

Neji gave me a look between calm and pity.

"Because your brother is in the hospital."

My breathe caught in my throat and my heart almost stopped. Without another word I ran with Neji to the hospital.

_I'm on my way, Itachi. Hang on..._


	6. Chapter 6 Bed Ridden

My instincts to get to my brother were overwhelming. I just couldn't understand why Itachi would be in the hospital when he was fine before. I didn't know what was going on with him and I couldn't deny I felt a little scared.

I picked up the pace, leaving Neji in the dust as I ran down the halls of the hospital, not even needing to ask the desk clerk where Itachi was, I already knew, I could sense where he was. I always could.

Turning left I pushed the double doors open and made another sharp left before i had my hand of the door handle, not wasting anytime I threw it open.

"Itachi!" I yelled out skidding to a stop when I saw the number of people in the room. In the far left corner was Hinata, Shino, Kiba and his dog Akamaru.

Standing stock against the wall was Might Guy, Lee and Tenten, who had a concern expression on her face. Choosing to sit in chairs, were Ino, Choji and Shikamaru. Sitting nearest, but still far away from the doctors and nurses, on the ground was Kakashi and Naruto.

I was surprised to see them all. Why were they here? "What are you guys doing here?" Choosing to voice my question.

Hinata looked at me with concern in her eyes. "We heard something was wrong with Itachi, we were all concerned so..."

Upon hearing my brother's name my eyes immediately locked on him. He was laying in the medical bed with and IV stuck in his arm. Itachi... I walked over without any hesitation. My brother's face was paler then it has ever been, he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Itachi.." I reached my hand and touch his arm, I pulled it back, shocked that it was slowly getting colder. I turned to Tsunade and Sakura. "What's wrong with him?"

The Fifth Hokage expression was calm, a professional calm like Sakura's was before. "He's been poisoned."

_Poisoned_? When did he get poisoned.

"How?" I asked looking at Itachi.

"We've come to the conclusion that he was poisoned the same time you were."

"That was a while ago, and he was fine before! Why all of a sudden is he like this now!" My voice was getting more and more upset. I took a breathe and tried to calm myself. Getting angry would just get me thrown out.

Tsunade waited, patiently until I was calm down. Then she continued. "The reason it's affecting him now is because his was just a nick. When your brother fought off your attackers he must have got cut on his right arm and not told anyone about it."

My eyes lower and gazed at Itachi's face. Even unconscious, he looked in pain. I looked back at the Hokage, who nodded. "It just took longer to effect him."

"But why? Why would he keep something like that from us?" Even as I asked this, I knew why. It's in my big brother's nature to not want to bother someone. Or not wanting to worry them. Because that was Itachi, he put others first before himself.

"Is he going to be alright?"

Lady Tsunade nodded. "We've extracted the poison as much as he can, now it's up to his body to fight off the rest. He'll be asleep for the next couple of days."

I sighed in relief.

"Personally I think it's strange that you are suddenly concerned for brother when you've been so cruel to him ever sense he mysteriously reappeared." I turned to Kiba and glared at him, he glared right back completely unafraid.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Sasuke." The Fifth Hokage gestured toward me. "Come with me." She turned and walked out of the room, I hesitated, giving my my brother another look before I followed her into the hallway.

"I'm going to make this clear. You are going to tell me, in more detail then you told Kakashi, what is going on with you. Alright?" For some reason the look on her face made me agree, and I told her what I told Itachi. When I was finished, Lady Hokage looked to be deep in thought. "Is it possible...?"

_What's she thinking about?_ I wondered curiously. "Do you possibly know what's wrong with me?"

Tsunade looked at me and narrowed her eyes. "I've only seen this condition once and it happened a long time ago. But from what you've said, you have the same thing as the woman I treated."

I let my face show confusion. "Treated? You mean what this _it_ is, is a physical condition?"

"Well yes and no. It's a physical condition for your body moving on its own accord without the knowledge of your brain. But that's only half of it, the only half is mental."

I stayed silence. And she continued.

"The woman I treated a long time ago had an grandfather who she loved, he raised her from a baby after her parents died in a house fire. Then one day when she was 11 he just left, no note, he didn't call her, nothing. Having no idea why, she had to go and live with some other family, because of such she felt abandoned. She was angry with him and stayed that way twelve years before he finally came back and explained the reason why he left. She let him back in her life but soon she found that every time her grandfather tried to be the way he use to when she was small, she'd get angry and lash out even if she didn't want too."

Why was she telling me this? "I still don't understand." Why did this lady have anything to do with me?

"She came to me asking for help and I did what I could and found out that she had unknowingly created a double of herself. This double held all the negative feelings she had towards her grandfather. Whenever he would be affectionate her double would send those thoughts the pain, the abandonment, the _hate_. All those boiling feelings cut through her like a knife."

One word she said made me freeze. Hate? I hated Itachi for years until I found out the truth. Is it possible...?

"So you think that I created another me that's still holding bad feelings toward my brother." I asked even though I knew what her answer was going to be, I said anyway.

"I know for a fact that you have the samething." Tsunade stated crossing her arms over her chest as she lean spher shoulder against the door.

"So what do I do?"

"If you'll allow me, I want to perform the same technique I used on the woman I helped before."

Before I could give her my answer I heard a sharp yelp coming from the other side of the door. Sensing that it was Itachi, I rushed inside. I saw Neji, Guy and Lee trying to hold Itachi down as he struggled against their grip.

"What's going on!?"

Guy looked at me. "It seems that your brother might be having a nightmare."

_A nightmare? Itachi hasn't had one of those since we were kids. I wonder what it's-_

My brother suddenly jerked, almost yanking his IV out of his arm. "I'm sorry! Please! Father, mother... Forgive me, I'm so sorry..!"

_Oh no..._

My eyes widened at Itachi's frantic plea. I've never heard my brother sound like that before. I knew now what my big brother was dreaming about. It was the night he was forced to kill our clan.

_Going back to our Village must have caused this._

"Otouto!" He called out in anguish. Hearing him call out to me, I ran to him. "Itachi!" I answered. Even in his nightmare-ish state he somehow heard my voice and jerk his left arm out of Lee's grasp, his hand went around my back and the next thing I knew my face was laying against Itachi's chest. "Otouto, I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" His grip on me got surprisingly tighter given his current state.

Like an explosion, _it_ shot through me. It happened to fast and so soon that I couldn't help but react. Forcfully I yanked myself out of Itachi's grip. My heart beat in my ears and my head began to throb.

The second that I did so, my brother face's became even more filled with anguish. "Sasuke... Otouto. Where did you go!? I'm sorry! Please, come back!"

My heart then did something that it hasn't done since I discovered the truth about my brother, it breaks from the pain in Itachi's sudden small voice. I stretched out my arm and grasp my big brother's flailing, searching hand in mine. "Itachi..." I said in a attempt to sooth him. "Please, calm down. Or you'll hurt yourself worse."

Now using his right hand, Itachi placed it on my cheek and began stroking it like he use too when I was just a toddler. "Otouto, my kind-hearted little brother..." He said with a small, loving smile.

I closed my eyes and swallowed the sudden lump in my throat. Slowly his body eased back into the bed and he soon fell asleep.

I gazed at Itachi. He's done so much for me, sacrifice so much for _me_ and I haven't done a damn thing for him. "Tsunade." I said not recognizing my own voice for a second because of it's hoarseness. _It_ needed to be gone, needed to be gone so that I could be there for my brother without something getting in the way.

"Whatever it is you plan to do. Do it immediately." She nodded not minding that I was giving her a demand.

I squeezed my brother's hand. After all Itachi's done.

It's time I gave some back.


	7. Chapter 7 It

"So how exactly is this going to work?" I asked laying on a medical table, as I followed Tsunade around the room. Who was gathering different types of herbs that I don't even think Sakura knows about. "This process I'm about to do will put you in a deep sleep, you'll be as unresponsive as if your in a coma."

_In a coma?_ How is that a good thing? "You mind explaining how being in a coma is going to help me?" I said my hands began to twitch with nervousness. Tsunade didn't answer me right away, she was focused on crushing the herbs that were in a bowl. "It's kind of like hypnotism, only once under, you are going to go inside your own mind, and when that happens you'll be able to confront your negative self."

_That makes since, I guess._

The Fifth Hokage started pouring this pinkish liquid inside the bowl full of herbs and began stirring it. Walking over to where my head was, she placed her hands inside the bowl, using her blue chakra, her hands began to glow the same color as the liquid.

"Now before I start, I need to tell you this. Once your asleep, I won't be able to help you. Whatever you do inside your mind, will effect you when you wake up. Are you _sure_ you want to do this? There is no telling what you'll be like afterwards, you might just turn rouge again if you let your dark feelings consume you." She stated looking down at me as her eyes narrowed.

I listened to her words carefully, hearing the crystal clear warning if I was sure this is what I wanted. Itachi... I was doing this for Itachi, as well as myself. Baby steps weren't going to cut it, _this_ was the only way we could be brothers again.

Slowly, I forced down my nervousness and nodded. "Let's do this."

Tsunade breathed in and exhaled slowly. Bringing her hands on both sides of my head. "From this point on you, Sasuke. Are on your own. Good luck." Suddenly feeling an electric shock go through my skull, I gasped out in shock and pain.

I closed my eyes to try and get the pain to go away. But it didn't, it only seem to grow the longer I had my eyes shut. Biting my lip, I slowly opened them to find that I was no longer in the hospital room.

I cautiously got to my feet and looked around. The hell is happening?

Then I heard a twig snap behind me, whipping around I saw that it was. My eyes grew widened. It was Itachi or what he looked like when we were kids. I silently watch my brother walk passed me and look inside the bushes a few feet away.

Itachi sighed then sat down by a nearby tree, taking a small container out of his bag.

Wait... This all seemed familiar.

_"Oh look at this, I have one tomato left in my bag. It's too bad I don't have a little brother to share this with-"_

This _was_ familiar. I knew it was.

A russling up in a tree made me look up. A child then came falling down from a branch and into Itachi's back. Causing him to fall forward and dropping the tomato on the ground. I realized the child was actually _me_ when I was about four years old. I also realized that what I was witnessing was a memory. One from my childhood.

My brother laughed as he maneuvered his body and wrapped his arms around my younger self. The four year old me returned the hug with a giggled.

I let out a huff of laughter. I'd forgotten I was so cheerful.

Itachi smiled. _"Where did you learn to climb trees that high, otouto?"_ My brother asked as he sat up.

_"I learned it from you, Itachi!"_ My younger self and I said in unison.

I smiled as I watched the scene play out. The fond nostalgia coming back to me in waves.

_"Nii-san? Can we stay here forever?_" Young me asked. Itachi got a confused look on his face.

_"Why would you ask that, Sasuke?"_ My brother asked as we both looked at each other's black eyes we shared.

_"Because I want to stay this way. You and me, I don't want anything to change."_ I whispered out while the young me cried it out. Small hands gripped my brother's shirt. Itachi smiled then placed two fingers on my forehead. _"Forgive me, Sasuke. But we have to go home. Next time, okay?"_

**"He was always doing stuff like that, huh?"**

Jumping at the sudden voice I jerked around and saw another version of myself. This one was about 13, but he wore all black, from his shirt all the way down to his shoes. He had a smile on his face, but it was devilish, manipulative smiled.

I backed away from him, knowing that this was my negative self.

**"Always lying to you, never keeping his promises."** He saids shaking his head as he circled me like a tiger.

"He had a reason for doing all that." I retored, glaring at my dark self. "He was good the entire time! All the things he's been through, you have no right to treat him this way-"

**"No right!?"** Dark Me shouted in rage. **"No. Right!? Have no forgotten what he's done to you, to us!? How can you possibly believe Madara's words when he too was evil!? Are you that blind, that afraid of being alone that you'll let the man that cause you to live through hell, back in your life!?"**

"Itachi isn't evil. He'd never cause me pain for no reason." I growled standing my ground not taking my eyes off of my darker self. I had to be ready for anything this guy was going to throw at me.

A bone chilling laugh erupted from Dark Me. **"You think so? Honestly? Well, then you obviously remember _this_!"**

The scenery abruptly changed and we were now in Itachi's old bedroom in our Village.

_"Nii-san! Let's go outside and play! C'mon! C'mon!"_ A version of a seven year old me and a twelve year old version of Itachi appeared at my brother's desk.

_"I can't right now, otouto. I have to finish my ANBU work and the reports father gave me."_ Itachi's voice sounded overly tired and stressed out. My seven year old self didn't give up. He continuously pulled on my brother's arm. _"Itachi! You promised! C'mon just for a little while!"_

I inhaled sharply, I knew this memory too.

_"Sasuke, please. I'm too busy." _

_"Please, aniki. Please!" _

_"Sasuke..stop! Please!"_

**_SLAP!_**

I cringed as the sound echoed around the walls of my mind. the force of the slap caused my younger self fell to the floor, tears flowing down his face.

**"So he wouldn't cause you pain for no reason, huh?"** My dark half asked matter-a-factly. As the young images of Itachi and myself froze. **"You remember the hurt you felt, don't you? Sure, it hurt physically. But emotionally you were breaking."**

It's true. When Itachi slapped me back then it felt like my heart had been ripped in two. It was the first time my brother had _never_ hit me. And the emotional pain was worse then the actual pain itself. "Yeah, your right. What he did hurt. _But_ this memory isn't finished yet. You stopped it part way."

This was _my_ mind, and since it was. It means I can control everything here as much as my dark half can. So just like pressing resume on a VCR player, I let the memory continue.

My younger self sobbed and cried as he lay on the floor. Itachi was in a state of shock, his eyes were wide as he stared at his hand. _"N-Nii-san...N-Nii-san!"_

My brother fell forward, hugged the seven year old me to his chest. _"Otouto! I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean too hit you! I don't know what came over me! Please, Sasuke. I'm so sorry!"_ Itachi whispered out frantically. Tears of his own feel down his cheeks

Young me embrace Itachi desperately. "_N-Nii-san! Aniki!"_

_"Shh. Shh. It's alright, otouto. It's all alright."_

I froze the image and looked at my negative half, who was looking more enraged them before. "He kept apologizing the rest of the day. Itachi felt so guilty he didn't leave my side. And that night _he_ crawled into _my_ bed and cried as he held me." I told him, crossing my arms over my chest. Knowing that there was no memory from my childhood he could throw at me that didn't end with either Itachi or I smiling.

**"None of that changes what he has done-"**

"Enough!" I shouted angrily. "I've had enough of this. You have caused nothing but pain for Itachi since he came back. Everytime you've bubbled to the surface has done nothing but hurt my brother. He _doesn't_ deserve any of this! I will not let that hurtful look appear on Itachi's face because of you _ever_ again."

A rumbling started to shake the walls of my mind. I couldn't help feeling that I was causing this. Dark Me looked terrified **"What are you doing!?"** He shouted as the rumbling became louder.

The walls began cracking and the images of young me and Itachi disappeared. **"STOP! You don't know what your doing!"**

A white light started to shine through the thin cracks. "I know exactly what I'm doing." I said calmly. Chunks of wall fell in slow motion around us both. Dark Me brought his hands to his head as he too began cracking and glowing with white light.

"_Now_ you leave me and my brother alone!"

**"A-Argh! NO!"**

Like a paper bomb going off, a bright light envelope everything.


	8. Chapter 8 Embrace

My body jerked forward from the pure shock of everything I had just seen, my eyes were open but I couldn't see anything for a second.

Then slowly my eye sight returned and I was back inside the medical room. I truly was awake this time. But more importantly, I felt better then I have been in a long time. I knew then that I was free, finally free of _it_. _It_ would no longer be able to torment me or Itachi.

I smiled, a true honest smile I haven't used since I was a kid. Leaping off the medical table, I ran outside into the hall and down to Itachi's room. The ecstatic feeling I had soon vanished when I head several frantic voices coming from my big brother's room. Throwing the door open I saw Kiba, Kakashi, Ino and Sakura in a cautious stance. They were slowly making their way towards Itachi, who was awake but looked confused as sweat poured down his forehead and his eyes glazed over.

To my left I saw the Hokage, trying to grab a syringe that was laying on the table. "Tsunade, what's going on?" I asked her. She seemed surprised to see me, but then look turned to seriousness as she looked at me.

"While you were in your deep sleep. Your brother suddenly grew a fever. We've been trying to break it but it keeps getting higher. He's become delirious, using his Sharingan at anyone who gets too close to him-"

"L-Leave me alone! I didn't want- I didn't mean- All I did was... I'm sorry. I don't-" Itachi suddenly yelped out as out of the corner of my eye I saw Ino take a step forward.

"He's been saying that for the pass 10 minutes. If his fever keeps spiking, he'll end up over heating."

Knowing that she meant Itachi would die if we didn't do anything soon. I figured if anyone could calm him down, it was me. Confident that I was going to be useful to Itachi for a change, I slowly made my way over to the others.

The minute I appeared in my brother's line of sight, his Sharingan came out. It was the first stage, only a warning. But I wasn't scared. Still, I held my hands out to my waist to silently say I meant no harm.

"Itachi." I spoke his name in a calm voice. Which he seemed to react too, though his eyes looked through me, but at least he knew who he was. "Calm down, Itachi. It's me. Sasuke."

Hearing my name, my brother was no longer looking through me, but right at me. His face was a mixture of different emotions. One of the was shock, like he couldn't believe it was me he was seeing. "O-Otouto?"

I smiled as a lump suddenly appeared in my throat. "Yeah, Itachi. It's your otouto." I whispered as I extended my hand, trying to get him to come to me.

My big brother seem overjoyed to join me, reaching his hand out too, but in a split second that joy turned to agony. "N-No... I-I don't...deserve your f-forgiveness."

"Itachi, it's okay."

"Nothing! Don't deserve forgiveness- love. I...am- Nothing! Not meant- to _be_ here!" Itachi stated brokenly, touching his hand to his head and cringed. I was losing him to the fever, I knew I was. Without thinking I took a step forward. The second I did that I wish I hadn't. "Ita-"

Then with speed I had no idea he could even have in his condition, he shoot passed all of us and ran out of the room. I immediately went after him. "Itachi!" I called out as he and I maneuvered our way passed the many doctor and nurses.

I saw my brother burst through the main entrance doors, I burst through them not even a second later. Just like that Itachi was gone.

_No... No! Not again!_ I kept thinking over and over as my eyes strangely started to sting. I took several deep breathes as I tried to calm myself down. In his state, Itachi couldn't have gotten far, but then again I never expected for him to be _that_ fast.

I jumped up on the rooftops to get a better view, immediately activating my Sharingan. And there, it was only a speck, barely visibly to someone with even the best of eyesight, but there was Itachi moving at lightning speed, already a couple miles into the forest.

_Oh no._ There only one place Itachi could be going. He was going back to our Clan's Village.

Taking off, I was determined to get through it my brother. Going back there probably won't help Itachi's ill state of mind, realizing thisonly I pushed myself. further forward. Last time I hesitated even stepping foot the place I once called home. Now? I was running down the empty streets, skidding to a stop in front of my old home I threw the sliding door open and went inside. Seeing my brother's pulsing chakra I moved to that location.

Tossing the doors open, as I had done that night I saw Itachi, standing in the same spot he was before, his back facing me, I let my Sharingan fade then. My eyes darted around in horror, on every inch of the walls there was a explosive seal.

My stomach turned in knots as I came to the conclusion of what my brother was trying to do.

He was going to-

"Itachi.." My voice low and cautious. As I slowly walked towards him, I noticed that his shoulders were shaking.

"You know, as children I had two jobs, I never complained about doing them. I did them because I wanted too. One of them was to bring peace to our Clan and the other was to protect you, to never bring you pain." Itachi said his voice sounded like it was on the verge of cracking. He laughed out bitterly. "And I failed both."

"Itachi, you didn't have a choice-"

My brother shook his head, almost angrily. "Don't. Just don't. Doesn't change how I think of myself."

I didn't like the way he was talking, it wasn't like Itachi to act this way even if he was sick with a fever. "Why is this all starting now-?"

Suddenly Itachi turned around and eyed me with a stare that was between a look a pain and anger. "Start? It never stopped." He stated as his hand shook. "I have no ill will against the Leaf, never will. But that doesn't mean I didn't get tired of suffering."

My brother's eyes were no longer glazed over as they were before, nor was he dripping with sweat. From the time he ran out of the Village to me coming in here, his fever had broken.

So then why...?

"I don't know why I was brought back. There was absolutely no reason too."

I tried not to be hurt by those words, but it difficult. He's been feeling this way this whole time? And I had no idea. The knotting in my stomach came back as I felt churning guilt. I took another step forward, but my throat was too tight to say any coherent words.

Itachi then held out his hand behind him, towards one of the paper seals. My heart skipped a beat, if he rips that off it was going start all the others off, a chain reaction. "I'm tired, Sasuke. When I died I felt peace. I'm just _so_ tired."

My heart clenched at how broken Itachi sounded. _Stop, Itachi. This isn't the way!_

He smiled at me sadly. "Please, leave me, otouto. I don't want you here when I pull this off the wall. You have a life, you don't need me..."

_Please! Don't do it! Don't leave me all alone again! Not when I'm finally better!_

I rushed forward, no longer able to take it anymore. And I did something I haven't been able to do in two months.

I hugged my brother.

"Nii-san! Stop! Don't do it!" Finally I found my voice, and I was unsurprised that it was shaking. I felt Itachi stiffen under my touch. For some reason that made my eyes start to tear up and my lip tremble. "I want you around even if no one else does! Even if _you_ don't! That's selfish I know, but I can't stand the thought if you going away again." The tears fell then, filled with fear, desperation, and guilt. I felt like a child again as I buried my face in Itachi's stomach. "Please, don't leave me again, aniki!" I knew I sounded like a child, I didn't care.

Itachi remained stiff the entire time. That terrified me more then anything. Was I too late? Was my brother completely lost in his endless sea of guilt?

"You-called me..." His voice was full on shaking as was his body. I grew confused as to what he was talking about, then like someone flip on a light, I knew. This was the first time I had called him Nii-san or Aniki.

He just couldn't believe I had said it.

I tightened my hold on my big brother. "Nii-san." I whispered desperately. "_Nii-san._" A heartbeat later I felt Itachi's hand, the one that was about to rip off the seal, fall limp at his side.

His breathing was becoming more hitched the more time passed. "Do you really... Really want me to stay? With you?"

I nodded without any hesitation. "Yes, nii-san."

Then Itachi returned my embrace. It was tight and desperate. But it still was filled with the care Itachi always had for me. I let out a wet laugh, as I realized that Itachi was hugging me.

He was _hugging_ me.

And I was fine. No boiling sensation, no sudden urge to lash out at Itachi.

I was _fine_.

Tears of joy fell down my face now. My legs gave way, Itachi sensed this and eased us to the floor. "Otouto?" He asked pulling us apart enough to see my face. Realization spread a crossed my brother's face. "Are you-?"

I smiled at him. "I'm okay." I looked down at myself. "Nii-san, I'm _okay_."

His eyes widened. "Your...?"

I nodded.

Itachi let out a laugh too. "Then I can-" He shook his head. "Never mind." Itachi stated in a soft voice, then pulled me to his chest in a almost crushing hug. I gripped the back of his clothing as I returned the embrace. I thought I heard him whisper "I missed this." I realized I was right when he said it again, so that I could hear it.

We stayed like that, neither of us refused to let go anytime soon.

I felt a hand run through my hair, comfortingly. As he rubbed my back and leaned the side of his head against mine. "We're alright. We're alright." Itachi said sounding as though he was telling himself more then me.

I laid my face in the croak of my brother's neck, the familiar contentness made my eyes close as I silently agreed with Itachi.

_Yes, we were going to be just fine._


End file.
